Flood
Die Flood (lateinisch: "Inferi redivivus" übersetzt: "Wiedererweckter Toter") sind extragalaktische, mit einem kollektiven Bewusstsein verbundene, parasitäre Lebewesen, die sich mithilfe von fremder organischer Biomasse am Leben erhalten und weiterbilden. Ihre usprüngliche Form scheint nur eine Art Virus zu sein. Jedoch scheint dieser in Verbindung mit anderen Zellen diese genetisch umzustruktieren. Im späteren Verlauf bildet er so immer größere Formen, wobei sie selbst immer den Drang verspürt sich weiter zu bilden und zu entwickeln. Später entwickelt es eine Zentralintelligenz aus, den sogenannten Gravemind, welcher durch eine Art höheres Bewusstsein sämtliche Floodformen in der Nähe kontrollieren und steuern kann. Die Idiologie, sämtliches Leben in der Galaxis zur eigenen Weiterentwicklung zu verschlingen, bleibt jedoch erhalten. Geschichte Ursprung Die Ursprungswelt der Flood ist nicht völlig übeliefert. Sie ist vermutlich extragalaktisch. Der erste Kontakt fand in einer Pulverform vor. Er fand am Rande der Galaxie statt, als das junge Imperium der Menschen ungefähr 110.000 v. Chr. einige Schiffe fand, welche stark beschädigt waren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Schiffe nur Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen konnten und deswegen vermutlich sehr lange unterwegs waren. Bei der Untersuchung der Behälter und des Pulvers fanden die Menschen nur Prionen und andere Molekülketten, welche vollkommen unbedeutend schienen. Sie testeten dieses an dem sehr verbreiteten Haustier "Pheru". Außer das diese zahmer wurden, veränderten sich die Tiere nicht. Man begann nach einer Testreihe damit alle Tiere im menschlichen Imperium zu behandeln. Im späteren Verlauf mutierten die Tiere. Sie entwickelten weiches und langes Fell. Diesen positiven Effekt sahen viele nicht als Bedrohung an. Im Gegenteil. Den San 'Shyuum gefielen diese Tiere und so wurden die Pheru weiter verbreitet. Plötzlich begannen die Pheru sich gegenseitig zu fressen. Einige entwickelten später Auswüchse am Kopf und es kam zu Totgeburten. Einige Generationen später waren die Tiere den Flood in ihrer Art sehr ähnlich und entwickelten sich ähnlich weiter. Inzwischen ist die "Seuche" auch auf die Menschen übertragen worden. Es kam zu Kannibalismus. Da die Pheru auf mehreren Welten verbreitet waren, konnte sich die Flood schnell ausbreiten. Menschen-Flood Krieg Die Menschen kannten den neuen Feind, der sich plötzlich über ihre Kolonien ausbreitete, kaum. Sie befragten die Vorläufer, wie sie die Flood stoppen könnten. Diese prophezeiten ihnen jedoch nur ihr Ende, woraufhin viele Selbstmord begingen. Der Rest der Bevölkerung kämpfte gegen den Feind an, welcher immer mehr Biomasse verschlang. Sie stellten die Planeten unter Quarantäne und verhinderten, dass weitere Schiffe entkamen. Um die Infektion einzudämmen, griff man zu drastischen Maßnahmen. 2/3 der Bevölkerung wurden genetisch umstrukturiert. Die Menschen sollten mit den Genen der Floodbiomasse reagieren und diese zerstören. Daraufhin ließ man diese an die Flood verfüttern. Bis auf wenige Exemplare konnte die Flood so eingedämmt werden. Die restlichen Floodformen verließen mit ihrer Flotte die bekannte Galaxis. Blutsväter-Flood Krieg thumb|Blutsväter im Kampf gegen die Flood. Die Flood tauchten vollkommen unerwartet auf dem Planeten G 617g, ungefähr im Jahre 100300 v. Chr., wieder auf. Als die Leute der Bergbaukolonie eine Anomalie untersuchten, ging der Kontakt verloren. Auch eine größere Kampfgruppe konnte die Flood nicht aufhalten. So konnten die Parasiten weitere Welten angreifen. Die Blutsväter waren sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, in der sie sich befanden. Sie kannten auch keine vergleichbaren Fälle bis dahin. So wurde erst zu spät bemerkt, dass sich die Flood nicht einfach eindämmen ließen. Viele Versuche und Pläne wurden fallen gelassen. Auch wurde die breite Bevölkerung nicht über den Krieg informiert. In den nächsten 300 Jahren verloren die Blutsväter viele Welten. Die Kernwelten wurden durch eine Verteidigunglinie geschützt.thumb|Die Blutsväter verlieren nach und nach gegen die Flood Schritt für Schritt eroberte ab da an der Didaktiker von der Flood besetzte Welten zurück. Währenddessen bildeten die Flood einen Gravemind aus und suchten nach einem Weg, die Maginot-Linie zu durchbrechen. Der Gravemind schaffte es, die KI Mendicant Bias auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wodurch die Flood sich nun unkontrolliert Ausbreiten konnten. Am Ende mussten die Flood durch die Zündung der Installationen gestoppt werden. Die größere Biomasse der Flood wurde vernichtet. Kleinere Formen wurden in Laboren untergebracht. Die Flood waren damit sterilisiert, jedoch immer noch eine Gefahr für das Universum. Erneute Ausbrüche Lange nach dem Verschwinden der Blutsväter stellte sich herraus, dass die Bemühungen, Floodsporen zu erhalten und zu züchten sich als großer Fehler für die spätere Galaxie heraus stellte. Wie schon anfangs die Flood selbst, hatten die Blutsväter ihre eigenen Quarantänebemühungen unterschätzt. Um 97227 v. Chr. kam es zu einem Ausbruch der Flood, bei dem sich Maschinen und der Parasit Gefechte auf der Installation 05 lieferten. thumb|Eine Kolonie der Flood auf der Schildwelt. Im Jahr 2531 kam es zu einem Ausbruch auf einer Schildwelt der Blutsväter. Die Flood konnten sich auf dem gesamten Planeten ausbreiten. Die dort ansässige Allianz versuchte zwar die Infektion einzudämmen, jedoch war diese zu weit fortgeschritten. Die Flood drängte in den inneren Bereich der Schildwelt vor. Desweiteren stürtzten mehrere Allianzschiff auf der Oberfläche ab. Es war der bis dahin vermutlich schlimmste Ausbruch nach der Eindämmung durch die Installationen. Trotzdem schaffte die Flood es nicht vom Planeten zu entkommen. Durch den überladenen Slipsaceantrieb der UNSC Spirit of Fire detonierte die Sonne im inneren der Schildwelt und der Planet wurde außeinander gerissen. thumb|Kampfformen greifen John-117 an. Am 19. September 2552 gelangte die UNSC Pillar of Autumn verfolgt von einer Allianzflotte in den Orbit nahe der Installation 04. Indem die Allianz nach dem Kontrollraum Halos suchte, befreiten sie die Flood. Obwohl Thel 'Vadam verhindern wollte, dass die Flood sie überrennen, wurden einige Schiffe kampfunfähig gemacht. Da der SPARTAN-II Soldat John-117 die Gefahr bemerkte, überlud er den Antrieb der Autumn und zerstörte so die Infektion. thumb|Kampfformen auf der Mona Lisa. Im Oktober 2552 kam es zu drei weiteren Versuchen der Flood, aus dem System zu flüchten. Einmal versuchten sie mit der Hilfe eines Allianzschiffes zu entkommen, was aber von Rtas 'Vadum verhindert wurde. Ein zweiter Ausbruch, verursacht von Ketzern bei einen Minenanlager auf Treshold, konnte durch den Gebieter verhindert werden. Die Mona Lisa, welche nach dem Verschwinden der Allianzflotte Proben vom Ring nehmen konnte, wurde von den Flood ebenfalls überrannt. Ein Prowler zerstörte das Schiff noch rechtzeitig. Aufstieg der Flood Am 2. November 2552 trafen die Truppen des UNSCs und der Allianz auf der Installation 05 aufeinander und verletzten dabei die Quarantäne. Die Flood schafften es unter der Führung des Graveminds, welcher schon lange unter der Bibliothek ruhte, die Kontrolle über die UNSC In Amber Clad zu erlangen. Er sprang mit der Hilfe des Schiffes innerhalb von High Charity aus dem Slipspace und überrannte die Stadt. thumb|Der Gravemind auf Installation 00 Nachdem der Gravemind die Kontrolle über die Stadt erhalten hatte, schickte er eine Vorhut zur Erde, welche aber von der Flotte der Vergeltung rechtzeitig verglast wurde. Auch die Einheiten auf der Installation 05 vielen der Verglasung zum Opfer. Der Gravemind war sich sicher, dass nur noch die Installationen den Sieg der Flood behindern könnte. So brachte er High Charity zur Arche. Mit der Hilfe der Allianz Separatisten und Menschen schaffte er es diese zu deaktivieren. Als er sich jedoch versuchte wieder auszubreiten, schaffte es John-117 High Charity zu zerstören und die neu gebaute Installation 04 (II) zu zünden. Die Gefahr durch die Flood wurde dadurch gebremst. Erbe Obwol der Ausbruch der Flood unter Kontrolle kommen konnte, sind diese immer noch auf anderen Anlagen aktiv, wobei deren Status unbekannt ist. Bekannte Formen der Flood Flood-Virus Der Flood-Virus breitet sich dann aus, wenn die Flood ihrem Wirt den Tentakel ins Rückmark gerammt hat. Anschließend verbindet sich die Infektionsform mit dem Wirt durch eine Frequenz, welche sich dem Nervensystem anpasst. Bei Bedarf, kann es die DNA des Wirtes verändern.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: Die Bibliothek '' Bei der Kampfform werden 100% der vorhandenen Muskeln verwendet anstatt der (bei Menschen) üblichen 10%, wodurch der Wirt stärker ist und mehr Feinde ausschalten kann. Auch wird der linke Arm der Kampfform in einen kurzen Arm mit langen Fingern verwandelt, mit dem rechten Arm wird die Waffe (falls vorhanden) getragen. Infektionsform thumb|Eine Infektionform ''Zum Hauptartikel: Infektionsform Die Infektionsform ist eine kleine parasitäre Lebensform, welche sich einen Wirt sucht, dessen Biomasse verändert und in ihm weiterlebt. Sie sind nicht all zu gefährlich, es sei denn das Opfer verfügt über keine Schildenergie, denn dadurch verursachen sie direkten Schaden an ihm. Wenn sie an eine organische Lebensform herankommen, versuchen sie mit einem Stachel an das Nervensystem dieser Lebensform zu gelangen. Meist stechen sie dazu in die Wirbelsäule. Die Infektionsform lähmt das Opfer und beeinflusst dessen Neuralnetz. Danach nistet sie sich in der Brust des Opfers ein und lässt den Körper mutieren. So entsteht eine neue Floodform.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: Die Bibliothek '' Trägerform [[Datei:Flood_Trägerform.jpg|thumb|Eine Trägerform aus ''Halo 3]] Zum Hauptartikel: Trägerform Die Trägerformen dienen dazu, neue Infektionsformen zu bilden. Durch ihre Größe lässt sich darauf schließen, dass es sich um mutierte Grunts oder Marines handelt, die wegen Verletzungen oder ähnlichem nicht als Kampfformen eingesetzt werden können. Normalerweise warten diese Trägerformen, bis die Infektionsformen voll ausgebildet sind und explodieren dann, damit sich die Infektionsformen auf die Suche nach neuen Opfern zum Infizieren machen. Manchmal kommt es aber vor, dass die Trägerformen sich, bevor die Infektionsformen vollständig entwickelt sind, vor Feinden auf den Boden werfen, aufblähen und explodieren, damit die Infektionsformen den Gegner sofort infizieren können.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: Die Bibliothek '' '''Kampfform' Zum Hauptartikel: Kampfform Die Kampfform ist eine fast vollständig mutierte Form eines Sangheili, eines Jiralhanae oder eines unverletzten Marines. Sie ist in der Lage, eine Waffe zu halten, da sie in den Erinnerungen des Opfers nach Informationen über die Verwendung von Waffen und Ausrüstung suchen kann. Diese Form gilt als äußerst robust, so kann sie beispielsweise ohne Arme weiterleben. Nach Verletzungen dieser Art werden sie meißt als Trägerform weiter benutzt. Erfolgreich und effektiv lassen sich Kampfformen nur mit Waffen bekämpfen, die großen Schaden im Gewebe hinterlassen, wie Schrotgewehre, beispielsweise das M90A CAWS Schrotgewehr. Meist ist die Floodform so mit einem Schuss ausgeschaltet. Mit präziseren Waffen wie dem MA5C Sturmgewehr muss auf den Oberkörper gezielt werden, da sich dort die Infektionsform eingenistet hat.Halo 2 Level: Orakel '' Die Kampfformen koordinieren ihre Angriffe durch den Gravemind - sofern es einen gibt. Ist keiner vorhanden, so versuchen sie, so viele Opfer wie möglich zu sammeln, um einen neuen Gravemind zu bilden.'Halo 2' ''Level: Gravemind '' Es muss sich nicht immer eine Infektionsform im Körper einer Kampfform befinden. Solange der Wirt ein Gehirn besitzt, verfällt der Wirt in einen tollwutartigen Zustand. Dies ist hauptsächlich bei der Infektion durch den Flood-Virus oder Flood-Sporen der Fall.'Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum' ''Die Mona Lisa Menschen Form thumb Die Menschen Kampfform ist, aufgrund ihrer ursprünglichen kleineren Größe, bedeutend kleiner als die anderen Formen. Genauso wie andere Kampfformen ist sie in der Lage, massiven physischen Schaden zu verkraften, bevor sie für die Infektionsform ungeeignet verkrüppelt oder zerstört ist; solange der Brustkorbbereich und die Beine noch unversehrt sind, greift die Kampfform kontinuirlich an. Obwohl sie nicht so widerstandsfähig wie die Sangheili Kampfform ist, hat sie doch einige Vorteile.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: 343 Gulty Spark ''Sie scheint stärker auf der Hut und auch schneller im Nahkampf zu sein und kann weiter springen als die Sangheili Form. Sie gibt zudem ein kleineres, schwieriger zu treffendes Ziel ab, vor allem da die Infektionsform nicht so stark aus dem Körper herausragt wie bei der Elite Formen. Dennoch ist die menschliche Form mit der Zeit wesentlich schwächer geworden; die Infektionsform ragt stärker aus dem Brustkorb des Wirten heraus. Dies erlaubt ein einfaches Ausschalten durch einen gezielten "Kopfschuss". Außerdem scheint sie mit der Zeit wesentlich langsamer geworden zu sein.'Halo Kampf um die Zukunft' ''Level: 343 Gulty Spark '' Die menschlichen Kampfformen tragen die Waffen der früheren UNSC Marines und, sofern es möglich ist; wenn nicht, dann auch die der Allianz. Manchmal findet man menschliche Kampfformen sogar mit einem Raketenwerfer oder einem abgelösten Geschütz vor. Sie sind besonders dann gefährlich, wenn sie die UNSC Schrotflinte tragen. Aber wie die Brute Kampfform benutzen sie vorwiegend ihren Tentakelarm um anzugreifen. Menschliche Kampfformen sind zudem in der Lage, Fahrzeuge, wie Warthogs, Scorpions, Ghosts und Wraiths zu fahren. 'Halo 2' ''Level: Quarantänezone '' Während der Infektion zerrt sich der Wirt in Schmerzen, bricht eventuell zusammen oder kollabiert. Danach entspringen die peitschenartigen Tentakeln aus seinem oder ihrem linken Arm und die Infektionsform streckt ihre Fühler aus dem Brustkorb, über den sie auch in den Wirt eingedrungen ist. Der Kopf wird dabei nach hinten gedrückt. Wichtige Informationen werden aus dem Wirt entnommen und dem Gravemind geliefert (z.b. Koordinaten des Schiffes).'Halo: Die Invasion' '''Sangheili Form' thumb '' '' Die Sangheili Kampfform ist die wiederstandsfähigste bekannte Kampfform. Diese Floodform ist ein furchterregender Gegner, da er einen äußerst starken peitschenartigen Arm besitzt, mit denen er seine Feinde im Nahkampf attackiert. Zudem kann sie mit Menschen- und Allianzwaffen umgehen.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: 343 Gulty Spark '' Diese Form ist schnell, stark und kann über weite Distanzen springen. Die Eliteformen sind größer als die menschlichen Kampfformen und geben daher ein größeres Ziel a . Zudem sind sie in der Lage, auf ihre Energieschilde zurückzugreifen. Es gibt Sangheiliformen ohne und mit einer Panzerung. Jene, die eine Rüstung tragen, sind noch resistenter und halten noch mehr Beschuss aus. Sangheili Formen mit weißen Ultra- oder roten Major-Panzerungen sind dabei noch robuster als die, die eine gewöhnliche blaue Minor-Panzerung tragen. Dies kommt jedoch nur selten vor.'Halo Kampf um die Zukunft' ''Level: 343 Gulty Spark 'Halo 2' Level: Quarantänezone '' Während der extrem kurzen Infektionsphase bohrt sich die Infektionsform in die Brust des Sangheili. Der Kopf wird nach hinten gedrückt, um mehr Platz für die Infektionsform zu schaffen und der Rücken schwillt mit der virulenten Flood Biomasse an. Dann bricht der Elite zusammen und wird in eine Kampfform verwandelt. '''Jiralhanae Form' thumb Die Jiralhanae Formen sind, ganz wie ihre lebenden Wirte - die Brutes -, geneigt, aggressiv zu handeln, und greifen deshalb gerne und oft mit ihren massiven Tentakeln an.Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Der Kiefer des Brutes wird während der Infektion auseinandergerissen, um Platz für die Infektionsform zu schaffen. Zudem scheint die Bruteform wie ihr Wirt gerne Brutetechnologien zu benutzen, deshalb sind sie meist mit einem Stachler, einem Brute-Gewehr oder sogar mit einem Gravitationshammer bewaffnet. Allerdings benutzen sie nie die primäre Funktion des Gravitationshammers (wahrscheinlich deshalb nicht, da sie die Druckwelle selbst zerreißen würde), sondern schlagen normal ohne Schub damit zu. Im Gegensatz zu der Sangheili Form besitzen sie jedoch nicht die Fähigkeit, ihren Energieschild zu benutzen. Daher reicht normalerweise eine Schrotflinten-Salve oder einige Schläge auf den Körper aus, um die Jiralhanae Form auszuschalten.Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Reinform Zum Hauptartikel: Reinform Die Reinform ist die wiederstandsfähigste und wandelbarste bekannte Floodform. Wie der Name schon verrät, sind die Reinformen kein Produkt jeglicher Wirte, sondern eine zusammengesetze Floodmasse. Sie können außerdem nicht, wie andere Flood-Formen, durch die Infektionsformen reanimiert werden. Zudem können sie nicht wie z.B. die Flood Kampfform in Stücke zerschlagen werden. Die Waffen, die normalerweise effektiv gegen die Flood sind (Kampfgewehr, Karabiner, Schrotflinte), richten bei diesem Gegner nur begrenzt Schaden an. Es gibt allerdings einige Waffen, die sich als effektiv gegen diese Floodform erwiesen haben, wie z.B. der Flammenwerfer, das Partikelschwert oder der Nadelwerfer.Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Die Reinform hat drei Formen, in die sie sich je nach Bedarf verwandeln kann: Läuferform Zum Hauptartikel: Läuferform Die Läuferform ist sehr agil und kann weite Strecken springen. Sie dient fast hauptsächlich zur Fortbewegung und greift nur selten an. Kommt es jedoch zu diesem Fall, erfolgt der Angriff über die beiden Vorderbeine, was jedoch keinen großen Schaden verursach .Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Schützenform thumb|Die Schützenform Zum Hauptartikel: Schützenform Die Schützenform kommt meist dann zustande, wenn sich die Läuferform verletzt oder beschließt, sich an einer Wand zu stationieren. Meistens hängen sie an Decken und Wänden und nur selten am Boden. Si haben eine kieferähnliches Gebilde an ihren Körpern, an dem sich ein sich ständig erneuerndes Arsenal an Nadeln befindet, die sie nach Belieben verschiessen können.Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Panzerform thumb|Die Panzerform Zum Hauptartikel: Panzerform Die Panzerform ist einer der stärksten bekannten Formen der Flood. Sie kann nicht wie die anderen Reinformen auf Wänden oder Decken klettern, dafür spuckt sie manchmal Infektionsformen aus ihrem Maul. Wie die anderen Reinformen kann auch diese nicht durch eine Infektionsform wiederbelebt werden. Ihre immense Stärke kommt von dem verstärkten rechten Arm, der zum Angriff dient.Halo 3 Level: Floodgate Gravemind Zum Hauptartikel: Gravemind Der Gravemind ist eine massive Floodform, welche alle anderen niederen Formen der Flood lenken und kontrollieren kann. Sein Körper besteht aus infizierter Biomasse, dies ist meist organisches Material, das irgendwann einmal mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen ist. Er besitzt lange Tentakeln, welche ihn von jeder Seite aus verteidigen können.Halo 2 Level: High Charity '' Zudem scheint er immens bei der Verbreitung der Flood beizutragen, da er ständig winzig kleine Flood-Sporen ausatmet, welche einmal im Körper angelangt, die Lebensform infiziert. Die Größe des Graveminds auf Installation 05, betrug knapp über 80 m, dies muss nicht unbedingt groß sein, da die Größe der früheren nicht bekannt ist, und somit keinen Vergleich bietet.'Halo 2' ''Level: Gravemind Bekannte Opfer der Flood * Wallace A. Jenkins * Kusovai * Jacob Keyes * Manuel Mendoza * Prophet des Bedauerns * Prophet der Wahrheit * Prophet der Gnade Wissenswertes Überlebende Der einzig bekannte Fall, der die Flood-Infektion überlebt hat ohne selbst zu mutieren, ist Sgt. Avery Johnson. Aus den Büchern geht hervor, dass es vermutlich mit seinem Gehirntumor zu tun hat. Diesen Tumor hat er angeblich wegen radioaktiver Strahlung von einer Kiste Plasmagranaten, die er der Allianz gestohlen hat, dies ist jedoch nur eine Tarnstory, um von seiner Teilnahme am ORION-Projekt abzulenken, dessen Nebeneffekte bei seinen Behandlungen der wahre Ursprung der Krankheit sind. Nach der Infektion durch die Flood verschwand der Tumor und Sgt. Johnson ist seitdem resistenter gegen alle Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Außerdem regeneriert sich sein Körper schneller als bei normalen Menschen.Halo: Die Invasion Trivia *Es ist sicher, dass die Flood eine tiefe religiöse Bedeutung in der Allianz haben. Sie werden als direkten Gegenspieler der Blutsväter angesehen, welche aber dem Krieg gegen sie nicht standhalten konnten. Sie scheinen eine Art Sonderstatus als "Teufel" zu besitzen, was daher zeugt, dass die meisten Allianzmitglieder Angst vor ihnen haben. *Ihre Ideologie wird auch als "Utopischer Sozialismus" bezeichnet. Galerie Datei:Virus.jpg|Der Virus in einer Studie. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Flood Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Fraktionen